gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:XChisuka
★Profil 550px 500px 500px "I think it is a storyline that is very sweet and endearing, and people love Kurt because they have gotten to grow up with him and gotten to grow with him. I think that was kind of the climax of a good journey that he was going through at the time; finding acceptance from himself, and finding acceptance from others, and all that. And finally meeting someone that was just like him, and finding someone that could love him the same way he wanted to love someone, it was just the tip of the iceberg." (Chris Colfer, on the Kurt and Blaine storyline)♥ 400px|Chris Colfer ---- "One thing that people keep on saying to me is that the wealth and the fame must have made up for missing out on my childhood. But the idea of money - putting a price on your childhood - is ridiculous. You will never get those years back and you can't put a price on them." (Tom Felton about the childhood)★''' 400px|Tom Felton ---- i LOVE Cats ♥ 400px|Katze "Katzen erreichen mühelos, was den Menschen versagt bleibt, durchs Leben zu gehen ohne Lärm zu machen." Datei:Tumblr_ltcq9c08zv1qgsq91.gif '''(von E. Hemingway) ★Meine Vorbilder *Tom Felton *Emma Watson *Chris Colfer *Lea Michele *Daniel Radcliffe *Katy Perry *Darren Criss & ein paar andere, doch bei deren Namen könnten die meisten nichts anfangen. 工 ❤ ㄚ◯∪ !! ★Zitate ★Über mich I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes} I was born this way! 400px ---- "Manchmal spielt die Realität keine Rolle." - Glee 400px ---- "Was für unsere begrenzte Vernunft Magie ist, ist die Logik des Unendlichen." - Sri Aurobindo, Das Göttliche Leben, Zweites Buch, I 400px ---- "Die unglaublichen 6." - Glee 400px Darren, Chris, Lea 400px Dianna, Heather, Naya ★OTP 550px 550px KLAINE Klaine has fucking theme music that played when they first met and held hands and kissed and said ‘I love you’. That is endgame-level shit. Your argument is forever invalid. Blaine: "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt: "I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." Blaine: "You always zig when I think you're about to zag... and I love that about you. " ★My favorite pairings 350px BRITTANA Santana: '''"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." '''Brittany: "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." 350px ST.BERRY Jesse: "I couldn't stay away from her." 350px KURTCHEL - Sie wären perfekt füreinander. Kurt: "We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in." 350px TIKE Tina: "You don’t talk that much, you hardly ever sing, but when I see you do that, it’s who you are. It’s what makes me feel you. Mike, you gotta know by now, when I see you dance…it’s why I fell in love with you." 350px PIZES Puck: "We all know I’m not the smartest guy in the world. But there are two lessons I learned the hard way. One: Never punch a cop. The other one? You can’t choose love. Love chooses you. I mean, I could have any girl I wanted. But here I am in the middle of geometry or English or something and the only girl I’ve got my eye on is a whole lotta woman." 350px QUINNTANA - Ich liebe ihre Freundschaft. Quinn: "Aren't we suposed to be the popular girls?" 350px FABERRY Rachel: "You have nothing to be scared of. You are a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I’ve ever met, but you are a lot more than that. " 350px KURTANNY Brittany: "A unicorn﻿ is somebody who’s magical and isn’t afraid to show it." 350px FABSON "Quinn and Finn are soulmates - love it or leave it." ★Galerie Normal 2x16 231.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg|Baby It's Cold Outside ~ Glee214img12.jpg Hello.png|St. Berry Most emotional musical number.jpg Kurthummell.jpg|Ich liebe dieses Bild. ThePowerOfMadonna.jpg 349px-Tumblr li4o2iX4zf1qzhki9o1 500.jpg 378px-Tumblr li6twi2mPg1qgxmvgo1 500.jpg 397px-Tumblr lcr95oXN9y1qzvjz9o1 500.jpg 474px-Tumblr lh8wrd1pfV1qb3l6zo1 500.png 492px-Tumblr li7jybYqU31qee7fro1 500.jpg 600px-Candless.jpg Brittanyandsantanalinkingpinkies.png Tumblr lcxploQGjO1qb6vzio1 1280.jpg sueXD.png|Ich finde Sue soo GeiL XD Tumblr_liniveuItW1qbhqzso1_500.gif Chris265.gif Lea-Jon-rachel-and-jesse-12878241-720-479.jpg|...Ich liebe Jon <33 Blaine.gif|haha XDD ich liebe diese Stelle XD BlaineandKurt.jpg LikeBoys.jpg Lea&Chris.jpg|sie sehen aus wie engel zusammen... promdance.gif|Das war die niedlichste Folge allerzeiten!! GleeCastFotoshoot.jpg|Ich liebe Chris aus diesem Foto! GleeCast5.png Time100Chris.jpg ChrisPC.png HeatherChris.jpg Chris2.jpg DarrenChris.png BornThisWay.png Darren45.png|"since we're in las vegas..." Driss.gif|Ich wäre gerne Live dabei gewesen in dem Moment. Cory56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png Chris98.png Kurt279.png Kurt292.jpg Kurt172.jpg Kurt6.jpg Klaine65.jpg Klaine45.jpg Blaine43.jpg Pizes45.jpg Blaine40.jpg Klaine23d.jpg Klaine21.jpg Blaine6.jpg Blaine4s.jpg Blaine 2x09 308.jpg Blaine 2x09 190.jpg Blaine 2x09 081.jpg Baline 2x09 219.jpg Kurt56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png DarrenKiss.gif|of course he is ;) ChrisSzene.gif KlaineWarblerCD.jpg Cameron67.jpg Ehe87.png Riker67.jpg|Ja ich bin verrückt nach ihm, noch Fragen? This2.jpg Quinn&Santana.jpg Happydays.png GleeProject.jpg Kurt56u.jpg DarrenCriss.png Darren565.png Chris45.jpg DarrenHPPremiere.jpg Klaine! =D 2.jpg|Danke Ali <3 tumblr_lnxtxtB1SU1qzel7s.gif chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-09.jpg Glee3DP8.png Glee3DP5.png Glee3DP3.jpg Glee3DP67.jpg Glee3DP78.jpg Dead!.gif Glee3DP23.jpg Glee3DP56.jpg GleeCast56.jpg DarrenundMiniWarbler.jpg DarrenundminiWarbler2.jpg Chris87.jpg Glee-cast-3D-movie-premiere-08072011-06-430x299.jpg Chris75.jpg ChrisundMiniWarbler.jpg Chris&Kirstin.jpg Chris89.jpg Chris9345.jpg Chris967.jpg Chris04.jpg Chris!!.jpg Darren78.jpg Darrensolovely.jpg|Danke Darren <3 Klaine09z.gif Klaine5zio.gif Kuss9d.gif Blainea.gif Kurtb.gif BettKuss8v.gif Harry Shum jr..jpg ★Random Post 500px SOURCE: Here ''' ★My favorite Characters Blaine93.jpg|Blaine Anderson|link= Blaine Kurtsrede33.jpg|Kurt Hummel|link= Kurt Datei:PuckV5.jpg|Noah Puckerman|link= Puck Mercedes566.jpg|Mercedes Jones|link= Mercedes 66832 124753117588571 100001616503861 169112 8104567 n.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang|link= Tina Mike bubbletoes2.jpg|Mike Chang|link= Mike Burt34.jpg|Burt Hummel|link= Burt Beiste769.jpg|Shannon Beiste|link= Beiste 08 Sue, Will in Spielverderbspiele.jpg|Will Schuester|link= Will ★My favorite Songs '''Staffel Eins Like A Prayer • Defying Gravity • Rose's Turn • Bad Romance • 4 Minutes • To Sir, With Love • One of Us • Beautiful • One Staffel Zwei I Want to Hold Your Hand • For Good • Le Jazz Hot! • Candles • Baby, It's Cold Outside • Teenage Dream • Don't Cry For Me Argentina • Get It Right • Blackbird • Hell To The No • The Time Warp • Dog Days Are Over • Total Eclipse of the Heart • Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) • Misery • Take Me or Leave Me • Born This Way • Somewhere Only We Know • Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? • Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy • Loser Like Me • I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You • Some People • Pure Imagination • As If We Never Said Goodbye Staffel Drei It's Not Unusual • • You Can't Stop the Beat • Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead • America • Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) • I'm The Greatest Star • Uptown Girl ★Video's CAMERON thumb|left|500px|Long Distance Call (Cover) - Cameron Mitchell thumb|left|500px|Blackbird (Cover) - Cameron Mitchell ANIME's thumb|500px|left|Memory... thumb|500px|left|A Thousand Miles [It Rock|thumb|500px|left|[RS Make It Rock]] KLAINE thumb|500px|left|Fairytale Ending (K&B) thumb|500px|left|k&b; You make it real for me DISNEY thumb|left|500px|Hoppípolla FASHION NIGHT OUT [[Video:Glee's Fashion Night Out|thumb|left|500px|'Glee Cast' - Fashion Night Out]] GAME OF THRONS thumb|500px|left|Losing Your Memory - Game of Thrones